


The son I know

by sircantus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: And then I made an AU, And then they talked out their feelings, Angst, As you do, But I've added a twist after, But also comfort?, But like it's still communication so, Family Dynamics, Gen, Healing, I'm tired, It's the finale but I go "what if I just-", Sibling Bonding, So I wrote that down, and Phil killed him after?, because reasons, gimme kudos, l'manburg go boom, so you know how Will blew up manburg, spoilers for the finale, through violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: Wilbur’s hand hovers over the button, and he’s filled with glee, such relief, this is it, this is it! It’s over, with just one push-“What are you doing.” Wilbur hears, and he freezes, because that voice alone makes his mind fall quiet.“...Phil?” Wilbur says, hand still outreached, he could press it, he could press it right now, but----The end of manburg, except I decide to add more detail, and spin the end a bit. (Because changing the plot is what fanfiction is all ABOUT, baby!)*currently rewriting this! Might take a while*
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 113
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao yall see that ending? I missed like a lot of it, because, school, but I watched the important bits and DAMN did I love it. You've got no clue how many times I've watched the same clip over and over just to get the lines down properly.
> 
> ANywayyyyy here you go, off I go to go sleep until I'm hit with sudden motivation again.

Wilbur’s hand hovers over the button, and he’s filled with glee, such relief, this is it, this is it! It’s over, with just one push-

“ _ What are you doing. _ ” Wilbur hears, and he freezes, because that voice alone makes his mind fall quiet.

“...Phil?” Wilbur says, hand still outreached, he could press it, he could press it right now, but- 

“What are you doing.”

“Phil, where are you?” Wilbur turns away, looking around the room, glancing at the hallway, eyes dragging over the scribbled writing on the wall. 

“I’m coming on.” Phil answers. Jumping between worlds can be a bit skewed, Wilbur knows that, and it’s pure luck that Phil’s voice is coming through before his actual self, but Wilbur shouldn’t be hearing him. Phil shouldn’t be anywhere near here, this room, even if he was joining the server at this moment. 

He’s joining the world. 

“D-Do you need me to come pick you up from spawn? What- Why are you-” Wilbur stammers, looking around frantically.

“What are you doing?” Phil asks, as if they’re just making conversation, as if Phil hasn’t just walked into Wilbur having a moment of wanting to destroy everything with one press of that stupid little button-

“I wasn’t- I wasn’t doing anything, we just, just made Tubbo president.” Wilbur laughs, smiling nervously. The knowledge of Phil catching him in the act makes his tone of happiness a bit off, but he recounts the busy day anyway, hoping it’ll distract from how much Wilbur is falling apart at the moment. “We, we, um-elected Tubbo president, and we won-! We won the war-Schlatt’s gone, Schlatt’s gone, Phil, so it’s good-”

“Uh huh-” Phil hums, Wilbur feeling himself falter.

Wilbur nods, turning back around to the button, falling backwards onto his chair, gripping at the arm rests. “-its, it's good-” 

“Uh huh.” Phil responds. “So, you are...where exactly now?” He asks, Will taking a deep breath in, sliding down in his chair, dragging a hand over his face at Phil’s tone. He can’t tell, he can’t tell, Phil came on for a  _ reason _ , he  _ knows- _

Wilbur jumps up from his chair, standing still, eyes stuck on that stupid button again. “In… l’manburg- in sorta- the area, well, you wouldn’t know, I don’t think you’ve been here, it’s the area around l’manburg, it’s complicated-” Will stalls, trying to think of something, anything, but he can’t because Phil, Phil’s here, he’s coming on. Will doesn’t sound at all convincing, but it’s fine, Phil doesn’t know where he is, he can’t. 

“It’s geography, geography and that! You know, it’s, it’s….geography and stuff.” Wilbur finishes lamely, and turns around, looking to the hallway, aiming to leave perhaps, or at least find a way to distract Phil, except his heart stops at seeing someone blocking the way.

Phils stands in the hallway, the heart pendant hanging around his neck glowing bright red as he stares at Wilbur, face unreadable. Wilbur can’t tell if he wants to run the other direction or if he wants to run right into Phil’s arms. 

“Phil.” Wilbur says, for lack of any other words. He hears fireworks go off faintly, the result of Techno turning his weapon onto Tubbo, onto others. The blasts sound through the stone, and yet him and Phil don’t break eye contact. 

“Mh-hm.” Phil hums, as if he’s caught Wilbur in the act, as if he’s caught Wilbur trying to sneak out in the middle of the night, rather than catching him about to press a button that will blow up a whole town. 

“Uh.” Wilbur takes a small step back, grasping onto his jacket and tugging onto it for some sense of stability. 

“Yeah.”

“It’s-”

“-in l’manburg, you said.” Phil crosses his arms, and Wilbur takes another small step back, feeling guilt run down his back at that look. 

“Th-” Wilbur looks around. “This is l’manburg.” 

Phil doesn’t look impressed, dropping his arms and walking forward, around to the side of the chair sitting in the middle of the room, not close enough to grab Wilbur, if he wanted to, but close enough for Wilbur to have the fact sink in, that  _ Phil _ is here, Phil is  _ right _ there.

“Okay...I will admit…” Wilbur glances to the button, clasping his hands together. “Do you know what this button is?” He asks, pointing a finger to it, watching Phil’s eyes glance to the wood before returning to Wilbur. 

“Uh-huh. I do.” 

Fuck. Fuck, then Wilbur’s right, Phil is here for that reason, for the stupid fucking reason, to rationalise, to stop him. Of all reasons for Phil to come to this world, this wasn’t the one Wilbur ever wanted.

“Have you heard the, the song, on the walls, before? Phil, have you, have you heard the song?” Wilbur asks, smiling. “I was just thinking, I made this big point, and it was poignant, it’s um- there  _ was _ a special place, but it’s- it’s not there anymore, you know? It’s not-” Wilbur stops, his mouth clicking shut as Phil only keeps a steady stare on him, unmoving. 

“It  _ is _ there.” Phil counters, nodding slightly. “You, you just...you just won it back, Will.” He says, as Wilbur turns away, grasping the ends of his hair and tugging, breathing in deeply, taking a few steps away from Phil, almost stumbling.

“PHIL, I’m- I’m always SO close to pressing this button, Phil! I have been- I have  _ been here _ like seven or eight times, I’ve been here...seven or eight times.” Wilbur takes a shaky breath in, not sparing a glance to Phil, who didn’t even flinch, with Wilbur’s outburst. “Phil, I, I’ve been here so many times…” He says, almost in a pleading tone, as if he’s begging for Phil to just push him on, to press the goddamn button so this can all finally be over.

He hears more fireworks, popping from above. Both him and Phil raise their heads to the roof, hearing the sounds of sparks fire off. 

“They’re fighting- They’re fighting.” Wilbur gasps, his hands hovering by his chin. 

“...and you want to just blow it all up.” Phil says, Wilbur burying his face into his hands again. 

Wilbur turns back to Phil, dragging his hands off his face and staring at the floor as he holds onto the back of his neck, fingers scratching at his own skin out of stress. “Dare I do? I think- I-” 

“You fought  _ so _ hard to get this land back.”

“I don’t even-”

“-so hard.”

“I don’t even know if the button works anymore, Phil, I don’t even know if the button works, I could. I could…press it, and it might...” 

“You really want to take that risk?” Phil grins, laughing a little. Wilbur smiles back, but it’s more sadly than anything. “There is a  _ lot _ of tnt, potentially connected to that button.”

“Phil. There was a saying, Phil. Uh...by a traitor.” Wilbur says, Phil raising his chin, posture calm, trusting. “Uhm, once, part of l’manburg. A traitor, I don’t know if you’ve heard of him- Eret?” 

Phil takes a moment, then nods. “Yeah.”

“He had a saying, Phil.” Wilbur repeats, turning to the button. 

He can feel Phil’s eyes at the back of his neck, urging him to turn back around, to keep stalling, to keep holding onto more time as things fall apart outside with the sound of fireworks and fighting.

Wilbur smiles. “It was never meant to be.” He says, so happy, and he presses the button, just like that.

It clicks, and the weight of it looms over the two of them, Phil bracing himself. 

“Oh my god.” 

Wilbur snickers.

“You didn’t.” Phil rushes forward, grabs Wilbur by the arm, yanking him forward and away from the button as the room rumbles, the sound of explosions sounding out, and Phil pushes them both to the ground, hovering over Wilbur, trying to shield him away from the explosions. “Oh my god!”

Wilbur doesn’t even look, he just lays back on the ground, laughing silently as he stares up at the ceiling, the blasts shaking the stone underneath them, closing his eyes to the music of destruction. 

It keeps going, but lessens a bit, and Wilbur opens his eyes, noting a breeze is not blowing through. Phil’s staring at the damage, and Wilbur sits up to find a hole blown through, showing a front row seat to the destruction of l’manburg. 

Phil gets to his feet, stammering in shock, eyes wide as he stands by the edge, looking at the people still fighting, screaming in surprise at the sudden tnt, coming up from the ground.

Wilbur sits up, staring at Phil, rather than past him. Phil turns around, eyes wide with disbelief as Will lets out a deep breath, slumping over.

“Will!” Phil exclaims, turning back to the ruins again, to the far off explosions still going off in manburg.

Wilbur takes a shaky breath in, letting it out in a sigh, relief. Just relief, and finality, that’s all that he can feel. 

“It’s all gone!” Phil yells, holding his hands to his mouth as he scans over the destroyed remains, looking at the few people who have paused in their fighting, staring back at Phil in shock, because what just happened, why is Phil here, why is Phil just standing by Wilbur-

Wilbur gasps, falling over on his knees. “MY l’manbrug, Phil! My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished!” 

Phil doesn’t look to him, Wilbur slowly getting to his feet.

“IF I CAN’T HAVE THIS, NO ONE CAN, PHIL.” 

“Oh my god.” Phil says quietly, eyes stuck on the giant crater left behind. 

Wilbur has a moment of realization, this is it, he finally did it, he finally blew it all up. It’s all gone. 

He grabs the sword at his hip, a diamond blade, pulling it out. “Kill me Phil, Phil, kill me.” He says, pushing the sword at Phil, who takes it, holding it loosely and looking at Wilbur with wide eyes. “Phil, stab me with the sword, murder me now-” 

Phil takes a steady breath in, but it does nothing for his nerves as Wilbur only keeps talking, becoming more and more sure by the second. 

“Kill me Phil, murder me, now! Do it!” Wilbur waves a hand to the people watching far off, across the giant crater. “They all want you to!” 

Phil looks to the people, eyes scanning over their armor, their weapons still in hand as they stare in curiosity. 

“Phil, kill me-”

“No- I’m- YOU’RE MY SON!” Phil yells, trying to pull the sword away, and Wilbur just grabs the end of it, ignoring how it cuts into his palm, pointing it right towards his chest, so that all Phil has to do is push. 

“Phil, kill me!” 

“No matter what you do,” Phil looks to the destruction Wilbur has caused, is the cause of, and he looks back, shaking his head at the determined fire in Wilbur’s eyes.“-no matter what you- I can’t.” 

“Phil! You- Look, LOOK!” Wilbur pushes the sword to the side, instead grabbing Phil by the arm, turning him so he’s looking at the ruined remains of what was once Manburg. “How much work went into this, and it’s gone!” Because of me, he doesn’t add, but they both hear it anyway.

Phil keeps looking back and forth to the crater and to Will, a panicked look in his eyes. 

“Do it.” Wilbur says, Phil gritting his teeth and turning to Wilbur. “Do it-”

And instead of the blade going through Wilbur’s chest, Wilbur can only gasp in shock as Phil rushes at him, and swings at his head with the end of the hilt, hitting harshly into the side of Wilbur’s head, making him fall to the floor. 

He blacks out as soon as he hits the stone, his last sight being Philza with fire in his eyes.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired! I'm going to sleep now

Phil regrets hitting Wilbur across the head the second he swings, but he knows it’s necessary, before Wilbur decides to grab the sword and do it himself. Wilbur’s fallen harshly to the ground, and Phil goes down with him, hands outreached and pulling at his shirt to try and soften the fall. 

Lying on his side, Wilbur stays unconscious as Phil holds a hand to his heart, his hands shaking, trying to process the fact that the place around them just went up in flames, that Wilbur is the cause of that, and after all that, after destroying so much, he had asked, demanded for Phil to-

He stares at Wilbur’s face in disbelief, looking outside to the giant crater left by the explosives. Taking a shaky breath in, Phil tries to calm himself, attempting at making a plan. 

Okay. Okay. He couldn’t stop Wilbur.

But he can help now.

Phil stares at the man in question, eyes closed as he lies limp on the stone floor, Philza kneeling beside him. He grabs at Wilbur’s jacket, tugging him up so he can get a closer look at Will. 

He looks so tired. Too tired, face pale with darkness under his eyes, he looks so terribly peaceful after Phil knocked him out. There’s a gash from where Phil’s hit him, right at his temple, blood having leaked across his face, over his nose and eyes. 

Phil wipes at it with his sleeve, grimacing as Wilbur doesn’t stir, dead to the world.

“Oh, Will.” Phil says quietly, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Wilbur’s, sighing. He needs to get Will out of here. Just as he looks back outside, there’s commotion starting up again, and he can see Tommy and Techno yelling at each other from different sides of a large crater, Tommy raising his hands out, palms facing Techno, Techno gripping a sharp sword in his hand.

Whatever either of them are planning, it’s not going to go well, and Phil needs to get Wilbur to safety. 

Phil looks back to Wilbur, frowning as blood starts soaking into his beanie. He tugs it off Wilbur’s head, using it to hold against the wound.

He has to move. Phil might’ve gotten here at just the worst possible timing, but he needs to move, now, before something worse happens. 

“Okay, come on, Wilbur.” Phil mumbles, heaving Will up in his arms. “Come on, son.” He moves Wilbur so he can carry him on his back, Will’s arms hanging over Phil’s shoulders as he stands up. 

He looks down the hallway, only to see it blocked with cobble, and the only thing he has on hand at the moment is a diamond sword at his hip. So not that way. 

Deciding to go out through the giant hole to outside, he walks to the edge and looks down, taking a deep breath in at the slight drop. 

Phil jumps off, landing with a grunt as his feet land on rubble, which isn’t stable, and leans dangerously to the left, Phil struggling to keep his balance. 

He keeps moving, breaking into a run as he runs across the uneven crater. There’s water flowing at the bottom, and Phil hesitates for a moment, readjusting Will on his back, then wading right through it, determined to get to where he can climb out of this crater to the surface easily. 

The water is knee-deep, murky and cold, but Phil doesn’t really mind, only keeps stalking forward, climbing up onto rock, pushing himself higher and higher.

His muscles burn a bit, and he’s breathing heavily from both carrying Wilbur and having to navigate through the ruins as fast as he can, but he eventually climbs out, pulling himself up onto the still intact grass, bright green as ever as he places Will down, checking his head again. 

It’s bleeding less than before, and there’s now a bloodstain on Phil’s shoulder, from where his head was as Phil carried him, but other than that he’s somewhat okay. 

“Fuck.” Phil swears, hitting his palm into his forehead. It’s not Phil’s fault that everything went to shit, but it’s definitely his fault that he smacked Wilbur across the head. He holds Wilbur close, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin upon Wilbur’s hair, trying to have just a few seconds of rest before he goes.

Phil snaps his head to the left as he hears familiar voices, and he looks across the crater, too far for him to get to in time. 

“You want to be a hero, Tommy?! Then DIE like one!” Techno yells, Tommy screaming at him as-

Oh fuck. 

Techno fumbles slightly, and Phil knows his hands must be shaking, but he still places six wither skulls down upon soul sand, two withers charging up with a glow. Techno takes a few steps back, potion in hand as he looks satisfied, even with Tommy cursing him out behind his back. 

Tommy’s on the other side of a crater, not able to reach Techno in time, not that it would matter anyway, the withers are charging up, there’s nothing to do but run. 

Phil needs to run.

And yet. He takes a deep breath in, squeezing his arms around Wilbur. 

“ _ TECHNOBLADE _ !” He yells, hoping it’ll be loud enough to hear over the yelling and commotion of the fighting around them. 

Both Techno and Tommy turn immediately, their faces falling into surprise at seeing Phil, then into even more shock as they see Wilbur limp in his arms.

“WILBUR!” Tommy yells, quickly running towards Phil, pushing people out of his way. Techno looks frozen, eyes wide and stuck onto him, and Philza sees him say something, but it’s left unheard as the blast of the withers coming alive go off, sending Techno flying, rolling across the ground and falling into a crater. 

“Techno!” Phil yells, getting to his feet as Tommy rushes over, nearly falling in his haste. 

“Phil, what happened- Wilbur was gone, the tnt went off! Why did-” 

“Tommy, I swear, we can talk in a bit, I need you to go see if Techno is okay, go, grab him, then run.” Phil instructs, picking up Wilbur once more. 

“But-” Tommy shakes his head, and Phil glances behind the teen to find a wither shooting something right at them-

“Move!” Techno yells, slamming into all three of them, pushing them just out of range as the ground behind them explodes. 

Phil looks up to find Techno is fine, apparently and is yanking at Tommy’s shirt to get him to stand up. “Don’t stand here, move, come on!” 

“Techno-” Phil starts, trying to lift Wilbur up again. 

“Give Will to me! Let’s go!” Techno yells, Phil complying as Techno lifts Wilbur up easily, rushing forward. 

Phil grabs Tommy by the wrist, tugging him along as the teen stumbles, screaming as the wither seems to follow, shooting at them. 

“We have to fight it! If we kill it-”

“I put it there to destroy, Tommy, just run!” 

“You shouldn’t have! It’s destroying what’s left of l’manburg, it’s killing it all!”

“That’s the point.” Techno scowls, Phil huffing. 

“We can’t just let it destroy everything!” Tommy yells, tearing his hand away from Phil, who stops in his tracks, trying to reach for Tommy again. 

“Wait, Tommy, no-” Phil pleads, Tommy pulling out a bow. 

Techno looks like he’s about to start yelling again, and the wither gets shot, but not by Tommy. 

“Tommy, go!” Tubbo yells, Nikki loading up a crossbow next to him and firing it off into the wither once more as it comes their way. “We got this!” Phil can see the other wither being attacked by Eret with a bow, who fires his shot then runs, sliding down a crater for cover as a sharp whistle of an explosion sounds out again. 

“Wha-” Tommy falters, about to run towards Tubbo anyways, but Phil grabs him by the shoulders, turning him around. 

“Tommy, we don’t have time right now, Wilbur needs to get healed, and it’s not safe to stand around. Do you want to go fight, or do you want to come with us?” Phil asks, Tommy speechless, stammering with wide eyes. “It’s your choice.” 

“I don’t- but-” He glances to Wilbur on Techno’s back, hesitating. 

Phil is able to step swiftly to the side as Tubbo comes running up behind Tommy, launching himself into his back, making Tommy stumble with a yell. 

“Just fucking go, man! We’ll be fine!” Tubbo assures, and Tommy jumps forward, crushing Tubbo in a hug for just a second, before Tubbo pulls away to fire another arrow towards the wither flying in the air. 

“Okay, Phil?” Tommy nods, and Phil starts running, grabbing Tommy by the hand as Techno takes the signal, the four of them moving away from the battle still ongoing in manburg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to write FEELS
> 
> anyway, comments are super appreciated, they keep me going, I'll be very very grateful if you do that. 
> 
> ok bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me upon writing: Techno is close with his ideals, he will choose his way of thinking over everything else, over his friends and family, even if it means it's a fight he has to do alone, but I can write it in a way where I can ADD to the family dynamic, I can make it so that, to Techno, while he holds his ideals over everything else, if the chance shows itself to where he can carry his ideas AND his family, he will take that chance with both hands, that outcome is the best outcome for him and that is one he will desperately hold on to-
> 
> Also me writing: everyone gets a hug. Wilbur gets a hug, Phil gets a hug, Techno gets a hug, Tommy can get yeeted but it's also technically a hug-
> 
> The point here is I'm just a nerd

  
  
  


Phil isn’t sure for how long they run, going into the cover of the forest, Techno leading the way, not slowing down. Phil keeps a hold on Tommy’s hand, which is more or less necessary, because Tommy would’ve gotten left behind at this point, with how much he keeps glancing behind him, eyes wide and hesitant. 

“Where are we going?” Phil asks, as Techno slides down a hill of grass, readjusting Wilbur on his back. Techno slows down a bit, his run turning into more of a jog, but he doesn’t answer. “Techno?” 

“It’s getting dark.” Tommy notes, Phil glancing up at the sky and also noticing the red hue of the sunset. 

“Techno.” Phil says again, Techno slowing to a stop, all of them panting from the constant running, exhausted. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know.” Techno admits, looking around. “I was thinking pogtopia, but now I’m not actually sure that…” 

“You got us lost?!” Tommy yells, Techno waving him off. It wasn’t that Techno didn’t know where Pogtopia was, it was more that he wasn’t sure if he should even go there. While Wilbur may need help right now, Techno had been sure that the people of the revolution weren’t with Techno. He had to rely on himself now, which led to the withers being let out. 

Now that Phil is here though, Techno is reconsidering. 

“We should make a new base somewhere, stay under the radar for a bit.” Phil suggests, tugging at Tommy’s hand. “You think there could be a cave nearby?”

“Uh, I’ll look for one.” Techno goes to put Will down, but Phil stops him, waving a hand. 

“No, no, wait, give me a sec.” Phil says, then takes a step away from Tommy, breathing in deeply and letting his wings out from his back. One moment, they’re not there, the next, they are, and with a flap Phil goes up past the trees, Tommy laughing a little bit in surprise and awe. 

Techno smiles at the sight of Phil being able to naturally fly so easily, but his face falls as he’s reminded of the rules of this world. He makes a mental note to keep Dream away for as long as possible. 

Tommy immediately goes to climb a tree, kicking his legs as he grasps at the branches, looking past the leaves and watching as Phil hovers over, scanning the terrain for any sort of shelter. 

About ten minutes later, Phil’s found a cave, and he flies over the trees as Tommy and Techno move to it, the sun setting as they hurry. 

\---

In Phil’s opinion, the cave isn’t much, but it’s enough. Tommy quickly blocked up the entrance with cobble, while Techno had gone straight to exploring down it, finding only a dead end and a couple bits of iron. 

Either way, a few minutes later, there’s torches put up, furnaces cooking, and Phil just sits back against the wall, resting Wilbur’s head on his knees as Tommy kicks at the wall across from him, looking bored. 

“How’s Wilbur?” Tommy asks, tugging at the bandana around his neck, huffing and jumping off a small ledge again. 

Phil runs a hand through Wilbur’s hair, relieved at the fact that there’s no more bleeding, at least. But they don’t have any supplies with them. 

“He’s fine.” Phil replies, Tommy sighing. Phil frowns as he notes that didn’t seem to be the response Tommy needed. 

Tommy sits down on a small stone step, leaning his face onto his hand. “Everything went to shit.”

“It very much did. Turned out pretty good in the end though, in my opinion.” Techno adds, holding a hand against the furnace.

“Of course it went well for you. You, you-”

“What, Tommy? I, what?” Techno drawls, turning around as Tommy stammers, jumping up to his feet and stalking towards Techno.

“Oh, you  _ motherfucker _ , don’t even-”

“Guys.” Phil tries, but Tommy only seems to get riled up, his anger boiling over so he can finally let it out. 

“I did what I said what I said was going to do, Tommy, I don’t know-”

“You- Fucking traitor!” Tommy yells, shoving at Techno, Techno taking a step back to keep his balance. “You fucking betrayed us!” Tommy pushes at Techno again, Techno barely budging as he frowns down at Tommy.

“ _ I _ betrayed  _ you _ ?!” Techno yells incredulously, hitting Tommy’s hand away as the teen tries to shove him again. 

“I thought you were on my side,  _ our _ side-!” 

“I’m on the side of anarchy, Tommy! I  _ told _ you from the start what I was planning! I was never subtle about it!”

“You said you were going to help take Shlatt down!”

“I said I was going to help take the government down! For good!” Techno steps forward, Tommy walking backwards as Techno keeps going. “I told you what I wanted! It’s on you that you didn’t realize that!” 

“But-” 

Techno sighs, frustrated, turning away. Tommy grabs onto the end of his cape, but Techno still paces around, waving his arms as Tommy holds onto his cape. “You just thought I was going to sit by while you made another government in front me?! After I had given you my supplies, for your revolution, after I helped you out, you decided to just make a new president, right in front of me?! That’s the opposite of what I wanted!” 

Tommy yanks at his cape, Techno turning his head to him with a glare, Tommy glaring right back. “You could’ve said that, instead of-!” Instead of taking action, instead of going so far and destroying what little was left-

“I DID! YOU DIDN’T LISTEN! NONE OF YOU FUCKING DID!” Techno snaps, moving forward suddenly, Tommy stumbling backward and falling onto the ground, kicking his feet to move away from Techno, who stands still as Tommy looks up at him with wide eyes.

“...you didn’t listen, Tommy.” Techno says more calmly, noting how shaken Tommy looks. “And I knew, when you put Tubbo as president, that I was the only person I could count on. Because  _ you _ had gone against my whole goal.” 

“I just-” Tommy stops, Techno wondering if he might’ve gone a tad too far, he wanted to make his point, but he didn’t want to just scare Tommy, that’s just unnecessary- 

“We didn’t listen.” Tommy says, tucking his face into his knees, groaning. “Fuck, we should’ve seen you, of course-” He cuts himself off, running his hands through his hair as he looks back up at Techno. 

“I’m-” Tommy’s voice shakes, and Techno fumbles at the panicky feeling of ‘oh god there’s a child crying.’ “I-I just wanted l’manburg back.” 

Techno looks to Phil for help, but he simply raises his eyebrows and tilts his head to Tommy, as if saying “do what you think you should do” and then turns his attention back to Wilbur. 

“Look, Tommy-” Techno pauses, holding his breath as Tommy stands up, rubbing at his face. 

Tommy’s always been capable, and Techno knows that he can understand just fine of why everything happened the way it did. He might hold a grudge, he might be a bit upset, but with a push, Tommy can  _ understand _ it. 

And he does. But in typical Tommy fashion, he will take the facts he has, and still move on with what he wants, moving around the obstacles that lay in his path, unmovable, giant, obstacles, and yet still find a way to climb over to get to his own goal. It’s ridiculous, but it’s Tommy’s brand really, doing anything that is deemed overly difficult. 

“I’m sorry. For not, listening to you.” Tommy says, eyes down cast. 

“....hah?” Techno responds, because Tommy apologizing was not in the top three results he had been expecting. 

“Techno, listen, when we start rebuilding-” He holds a finger up, Techno frowning. “And we  _ will _ start rebuilding, I want you to leave it alone.”

“Well…” Techno trails off, Tommy shaking his head.

“Uh, no government! At least not for now. We don’t have to worry about that for now. The main thing is just to rebuild, to have a home, and to...heal.” Tommy clasps his hands together, glancing to Wilbur. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Tommy.” Techno states, Tommy looking up at him nervously. “Just saying, if another leader comes up, and there’s another hierarchy, I’m going to destroy it.”

“Okay…” Tommy pauses. “...but what if you’re the hierarchy, maybe?” Tommy suggests, holding his palms together in front of his mouth. 

Techno lags, blinking. “What.”

“No, nevermind! We can worry about that later.” Tommy shakes his head, sighing. Techno as a king sounds...chaotic, to say the least.

Tommy looks up to Techno, sighing. “Are, are we good?” He asks, holding a hand out. “Truce? Or something.” 

Techno grins, huffing in amusement. He takes Tommy’s hand, shaking it. “We’re good, Tommy.” 

Tommy looks relieved, because while today had definitely gone to shit, still having the blade by his side rather than his enemy is comforting. Also, he just wouldn’t be able to handle it if Techno was going directly against him with murder in mind. That would be terrible. 

Tommy rushes forward and wraps his arms around Techno, Techno going dead still at the hug, but with Phil’s extremely amused smile, he decides to indulge Tommy's whims for once and hugs back.

Techno squishes Tommy in arms, letting out a big sigh, sounding tired. They’re all so tired, and they really do all need rest. 

But first-

“Techno-!” Tommy shrieks and Techno lifts him off his feet, swinging him around as Tommy holds onto Techno’s cape for dear life. “PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN-”

“Manburg is no more!” Techno cheers, laughing, throwing Tommy up. He catches him easily, but Tommy still screams, laughing nervously as Techno continues to celebrate. 

“Yeah, yeah- you and Wilbur fucking destroyed it-” 

“Yes!” 

“And we won the war! And well, Manburg is in ruins-”

“MANBURG IS IN RUINS!” Techno repeats, cackling. Tommy chooses to just take the victory that he has and cheers with Techno, laughing and also screaming as Techno throws him up into the air again, swinging him around. 

“We won!” Tommy cheers, screaming again as Techno swings him back onto his feet, Tommy nearly stumbling. 

“But you totally owe me.” Techno says, Tommy moving on from his life flashing before his eyes in favor of yelling at Techno. 

“Owe you what?!”

“Allll my supplies that your people yoinked from my chest-”

“That’s bullshit!” 

Techno glances to Phil as Tommy yells at him, and he’s glad to see Phil smiling at him, at them both. He missed that look. 

\---

Wilbur wakes up to the headache of a lifetime, wishing he was passed out again because, holy hell, does the side of his head sting. 

But there’s someone brushing his hair back with care, and it hurts to open his eyes to the light, but he does it anyway, squinting up at-

Phil. 

Phil?   
  


He’s looking over Wilbur, to the side, and Wilbur glances around, seeing the stone walls. Are they in a cave? He looks to where Phil is looking at, and he spots Tommy. Asleep, probably uncomfortable, sleeping on the stone floor, but safe. 

Wilbur realizes that he’s laying on Phil’s legs, and he looks back up to Phil, frowning. Phil took him and Tommy to a...cave, apparently. 

Why hadn’t Phil listened? Didn’t he ask for-

Wilbur realizes that Phil had definitely used the sword, except not in the way Wilbur was asking for, the pain at the side of his head making it hard to really think coherently, but Wilbur can put together the pieces. Phil saved him. 

And that realization makes his heart drop. Because he had pressed the button, he had destroyed manburg, he hurt so many people, from before the explosion and after, why hadn’t-

Wilbur isn’t even supposed to  _ be _ here, after everything he did, why the hell would Phil take him to safety?

He couldn’t trust anybody, he couldn’t count on anyone, because they were all against him, one way or another, but surely he could’ve counted on Phil? Phil, who just arrived, who hadn’t yet seen how bad Wilbur was, hadn’t yet betrayed him, and yet Phil did betray him, he didn’t kill Wilbur, he saved him.

“Will.” Phil says quietly, and Wilbur’s brought out of his thoughts, looking up to Phil’s face, and-

Would Phil really betray him, he thinks. Because with that look, and with Phil brushing his hair back once more, gently, Wilbur reconsiders it all, because Phil had done wrong, he had, he decided to keep Wilbur alive.

Then again, maybe  _ Wilbur _ was wrong.

“Dad.” Wilbur says, and Phil’s hand stops. 

Somehow, that’s enough of a push for Wilbur, and he feels tears welling up at his eyes, choking on a sob as he laughs a little, Phil’s face blurry through his tears. 

“You proud? I destroyed it all-” Wilbur laughs bitterly again, and it turns into a gasp for air as tears stream down his face. 

“Wilbur.” Phil places his hand on Wilbur’s forehead, wiping at one of WIll’s eyes with his thumb. “It’s alright.”

It’s alright? How is it alright? How can any of this be alright, Phil let him live, the villain of this whole story. Schlatt may have been who they were after, but it was Will who should’ve been killed right after Schlatt dropped.

“You’re thinking too much.” Phil says, Wilbur crying quietly, shaking his head the slightest bit.

Wilbur was the villain all along, why didn’t Phil just listen, if Wilbur told of everything he had done while Phil was gone, would he still speak so softly? Would he still look at Wilbur with the same caring look in his eyes?

“Listen.” Phil starts, and Will prepares for Phil to start asking questions, so he can start getting to the bottom of everything that’s been going terribly wrong- “Wilbur, you’re not okay.”

“Of course not,” Wilbur sniffs, giving a grin. “My head hurts like hell-”

“Wilbur, no.” Phil insists, and Wilbur goes quiet at that tone, biting at his lip to force down any other tears. “You’re not  _ okay _ . Tommy’s told me a little bit-”

“Oh, what bits has he told you? The part where he kept trying to keep me away from the goddamn button, or the part where Tubbo got fucking executed, perhaps-”

“He said that you’ve been paranoid, for a while.” Phils cuts him off, resting a hand in Wilbur’s hair. “He’s worried for you.” 

Wilbur blinks blearily at Phil, pausing. 

“It’s justified.” Wilbur says quietly, clearing his throat. “With Schlatt plotting against us, when, when we got thrown out of l’manburg-”

“You hadn’t trusted Techno, back then.” Phil says, and Wilbur sighs.

“I was being careful.” 

“Do you trust him now?” Phil asks. Wilbur stays quiet, and he hates the silence in the air. “Better question, do you trust anyone now?”

I trust you, Wilbur wants to say, but his throat is stuck.

“You have to realize that not everyone is against you Wilbur. You’re not alone, here. You don’t have to destroy it all.”

“That’s a blatant lie.” Wilbur is able to get out, voice strained. 

“I don’t think so.” Phil smiles, and Wilbur doesn’t respond, because he feels like if he did, he would end up crying all over again. “Do you really think I’m wrong, Will?” 

Wilbur closes his eyes. He knows the look Phil is probably giving him right now, of so much hope, the way Phil looks so sure that everything will be alright, and it reminds Wilbur of Tommy in a way, of how no matter how much everything goes so badly, Tommy’s always so sure that everything will get better. He always has hope.

“You’re not bad, Wilbur. I just think you need some help. That’s why I came here.” 

Wilbur cries, and Phil reassures him quietly, telling of how Techno is on his way with some healing potions, bandages, food, but Wilbur doesn’t listen much, he just takes a deep breath in and cries, Phil letting him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf I am TIRED anyway leave a comment, kudos, somethin, It'll do wonders for my serotonin, if you see a typo, no you didn't, I typed this out in one go and no I will not read over it again, all these words are now YOUR problem, thanks, I'm gonna go take a Nap


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!
> 
> .....WH Y ARE THERE SO MANY OF YOU
> 
> WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> but also heyo, thanks for liking my story, this is fun

  
  
  
  


Wilbur drifts in and out of sleep, his head stinging the whole time. Phil’s a constant anchor, always beside Wilbur as the exhaustion of everything, of the war and his thoughts catch up to him. 

He’s so dizzy sometimes, and he holds onto Phil’s hand with a death grip, trying to will away any thoughts, because they never go anywhere good. It’s a constant circle of arguing with himself, of how he’s bad, Wilbur is the villain, but also there’s room and heal and grow, and yet he doesn’t  _ deserve _ that, that chance should not even be in his grasp-

He’s fairly sure he keeps hearing Phil’s voice in his head, the voice of hope and telling him it can be better, and there can be hope. If there’s not hope, then what’s left to fight for? 

Wilbur wants to laugh.  _ That _ sounds like Tommy. 

Hope or not, second chances or not, Wilbur doesn’t know if he wants to care anymore. He laid out his end, all with a press of a button. He knew, the second he saw all the destruction after the nearby bombs had gone off, after the dust cleared, he knew exactly how he was supposed to die. 

Phil’s changed so much, in so little time. And that would make sense, wouldn’t it? For Phil to be someone he can count on. 

Wilbur’s not sure of much anymore, but he knows he can trust Phil. 

From there, maybe there’s more allies than he thought. 

\---

Techno rushes through the forest quickly, glancing up at the moon for a sense of direction as he goes back to where he was sure they had their little base set up. 

He had gone back, to his own hidden away base, to grab any sort of supplies, healing potions, food, and to put away the rest of the unused weapons that he hadn’t gotten the chance to use during the entire disaster that was earlier today. 

Everything had gone to plan, and then it didn’t, and so then he made a somewhat new plan, which also kinda went sideways, because Phil was not a factor he even fathomed of thinking about, and yet. 

Techno faltered in the middle of his base, taking a deep breath and placing a hand against one of his chests, leaning against it. 

Today went badly. 

He had sat there, in the middle of a  _ presidential _ speech, so sure that he wasn’t surrounded by allies anymore, these people weren’t allies, they used him to get to a goal they all shared: taking down Schlatt. And the  _ second _ that was done? They disregarded him completely. 

Ignored him.  _ Again _ . 

Techno scoffed a little, leaning into the wall, sliding down to the floor. Wilbur needed these supplies, now, but  _ he _ needed a moment to just process a bit. Surely he could have that. He’s going to have that, at least. 

They had a common goal. All of Pogtopia, practically everyone from Manburg, they were all united against the common enemy. 

And then? 

Why did it suddenly have to be that he was the next enemy?

Techno sighs up at the ceiling, kicking at the chest next to him. Why is it that suddenly everyone was against him!? Tommy had apologized, and he said it outright, they didn’t see him, they looked over him, they looked right over him-

Rubbing his hands against his face, Techno groans in his hands, cursing everyone in his world. Except for Phil. He’s on Techno’s side here, at least. 

Right?

Right. 

...Right. 

Maybe he isn’t so sure of that much. Techno wants to keep them from rebuilding, wants to keep manburg from reviving from the ashes, but he can’t give his attention to that. Wilbur and Phil, Tommy, even, they need his attention right now. 

He’s fairly sure the withers kept them busy for a while, anyway. 

But if they all had killed those withers already…

Wilbur had blown up the entire place, and Phil hadn’t stopped him, hadn’t scolded him for what he did. Tommy has his ideas out in the open, and Techno’s sure he’ll be difficult, but if he stays with them, and he works with them, then he’s sure he’ll have a side. 

He’ll have his side. People on  _ his _ side. He won’t have to do this alone. 

That’s all he really wants, he thinks, as he stands to his feet again, exiting his base. 

Tommy though. That’s the issue here. Tommy, as he knows, won’t go against him outright, not with their shaky truce from earlier. There’s no doubt it’s a matter of time until Tommy inevitability goes against that truce, so he’s on a timer. 

But Tommy’s always had a sense of chaos in his heart. And that could work to Techno’s advantage. 

Techno runs back to where the others are, supplies on him. He runs through the forest, through the night, and in his head, he plans. 

\---

Wilbur curls up on his side, at one point, head resting on Phil’s legs, hand still holding on tightly to Phil’s. Time passes so slow and yet too quick, and he just wants to kinda pass out and not deal with everything anymore. 

He opens his eyes, and sees Phil, who, while is giving his attention to him, also keeps glancing at Tommy. And Wilbur can’t bear to look at the same teen sleeping just a few feet away from him, because his head keeps screaming, and if he has to look at that face, at that familiar, hopeful face. A bandage on his chin, a bandana around his neck, the same smile, always a smile, he’s always so positive, even with everything Wilbur’s  _ done- _

What was it he said? You’ll never be president. Of to not trust Tubbo, to not trust anyone, he blew up the entirety of l’manburg, he blew it all up into smithereens, because it wasn’t there, not really, it’s all fallen apart. Or did he fall apart. Was it only him? Phil had told him it was so sure, and yet, and  _ yet _ .

“I’m here.” He hears, and he opens his eyes again, not having known when he closed them, Technoblade coming through their little entrance to the cave, blocking it back up with cobble. “I got some potions, and bandaids, here, let me put some food to cook, gimme a sec.”

“Okay, thank you, Techno.” Phil says quietly, placing one of his hands onto Wilbur’s head. 

Techno gives a hum back, Wilbur focusing mostly on the stone floor, his grip on Phil’s hand loosening. 

“Hey, Will. Don’t go to sleep now, come on.” Phil says, and he pulls Wilbur up, forcing him to sit up against the wall, his hands holding Wilbur by the arms. “Hey, hey, you with me, mate?”

Wilbur squeezes his eyes shut at the way his head swims, but he opens his eyes again, squinting at Phil. 

“I don’t- I-” 

“Hold on, now. Sorry for your head, by the way. I don’t think I ever said that.” Phil grins, squeezing his arm, and Wilbur appreciates that, it gives a sense of stability. But Phil in general just gives a sense of stability. 

“That’s not your fault.” Wilbur laughs, breaking out in a smile, but his vision goes warped and his head hurts-

“Okay, Wilbur, stay with me here.” Techno whispers, and he’s also kneeling in front of Wilbur, next to Phil, who moves a bit to the side to give Techno space. There’s hands reaching up to him, and Wilbur tries to scoot back, but his back is already up against the wall, and he can only wince as hands go into his hair, checking over where he was hit across the head. 

“Stop it.” Wilbur mumbles, and he has half a mind to push Techno, far, far away, a hand already half raised. 

“Just checking if you’re hurt, Will.” Techno reassures, pushing Wilbur’s hair back as he tilts his head to look at where he was bleeding earlier. Somehow the way he says it makes Will falter, and he puts his hand down, pausing. 

“What’s the verdict, Doctor Techno?” Phil says, trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

“Well, you hit him across the head pretty hard-”

“I’m sorryyy-” Phil weeps, slouching.    
  


“But he’ll live.” Techno finishes with a grin at Phil’s , lowering his hands from Wilbur’s head, Wilbur only giving a slightly confused look in response. 

Techno reaches to the side, where there’s already a few bottles placed onto the ground, and he opens one up, handing it to Will. 

“Here you go.” He says, and Wilbur looks at Techno, hesitating, before slowly taking it from Techno’s hand. Phil reaches for some bandages, to wrap Wilbur’s head.

Techno gets to his feet, pulling out other supplies he had brought along, like blankets for instance. He throws one onto Tommy without a care, and it barely lands, covering Tommy’s ankles, at most.

Phil gives him a look, and Techno sighs silently, going over to fix it so it’s actually on Tommy. 

As Phil insists for Will to drink at the potion, Techno busies himself with making a bed on the ground, laying out blankets on the stone floor so there’s some cushion. 

“All of it, Will.” Phil says sternly as he ties the last bandage around his head, as Wilbur stares at Techno walking around the cave rather than finishing the half finished potion in his hand. Wilbur nods, drinking the rest of the bottle as Techno comes over with food. 

“Potatoes?” Techno asks, holding out baked potatoes for the two of them. 

Wilbur laughs then, hitting his leg in his amusement, Techno smiling along with him. 

“Wha-shush, you’re going to wake up Tommy.” Philza puts a finger over his own mouth, but he still grins and snickers at Wilbur laughing so abruptly, a small moment of being okay. 

“Of course you have potatoes, of course.” Wilbur sighs, holding back another snort. “I’m not hungry.” He says, waving away the food. Philza takes one, eating it with a look towards Wilbur. 

“You sure?” Phil asks, watching as Wilbur puts the empty bottle in his hand to the side. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Well, if that’s all for tonight.” Techno claps his hands together, glancing to the cobblestone blocking up the cave, where the forest lays outside, a few mobs walking around in the dark. 

Phil shakes his head, cutting off Techno’s thought process right there. 

“Nope, no. I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you stay here for tonight.” Phil says, Techno pausing. 

“What. Why?!” Techno protests, although he actually hadn’t been planning much. Maybe going to check up on manburg, but other than that, he wanted to stay near Phil for the time being. 

“Because I need you all in one place where I can see you.” Phil says, putting a hand over his chest and fake sighing. “Oh, my heart can’t take much more today.”

“Oldza.” Wilbur mumbles, Techno choking back a laugh. 

“What was that?! Hey!” Phil hits a hand at Wilbur’s arm, Wilbur smiling. 

“Shut  _ up _ , you lot.” They all pause at the grumpy voice in the corner, Will looking over to see Tommy pulling a blanket over himself. “I’m trying to  _ sleep _ .” 

“Come sleep over here, then, it’s better than the stone floor.” Phil says, standing up, gesturing for Techno to bring Wilbur along. Techno helps Will to his feet, and helps him walk over to where there’s actual blankets laid down. 

“But I’m tired.” Tommy says quietly, sitting up on his knees, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Come be tired over here.” Wilbur says, as he sits down on the blankets, not complaining when Techno grabs his head again to look over his wounds. 

Tommy somewhat listens, getting to his feet and stumbling over, practically falling onto Phil, who only laughs a little as Tommy burrows himself underneath his blanket. 

Techno lets Wilbur lay down, and goes to rest next to Tommy, stealing the blanket away from the teen and turning over on his side. 

“Your head okay, Wilbur?” Phil asks, as Wilbur nods in response, wrapping an arm over Philza. He doesn’t complain, and Wilbur sighs, closing his eyes. 

Phil keeps his eyes open until Wilbur drifts off, no longer a look of stress on his face. Then he stares up at the stone walls of the cave, the torches dimly keeping their light on. 

He turns his head over to Techno, who has his back turned, curled up and stealing Tommy’s blanket. 

“Hey.” Phil whispers, watching Techno’s shoulders tense up. “Look. I know, that the next few days are going to be hard, and Wilbur’s going to need some help.” 

He pauses, letting a moment of silence hang up in the air. Techno shuffles around, turning so he’s facing Phil, looking over Tommy, who’s tucked between them both. 

“...so?” Techno whispers, so softly that Phil barely catches it. 

He reaches a hand out to Techno, Techno holding onto it without a moment of hesitation. 

“I’m here for you too. You, and Tommy. I...don’t know everything that’s happened while you guys have been here, but I’m here now. I’m with you.” 

Techno blinks at him in a little bit of shock, Philza smiling. 

“A lot has happened.” Techno murmurs, glancing down to Tommy. “Honestly, I think I’m better off than these two, I joined the world later to help. But they’ve been busy.” 

Phil squeezes his hand. 

“Are you good?” Phil asks, Techno nodding right away. “No troubling thoughts, no worries that are eating at you?” 

Techno only blinks at that. There’s a lot of those, but there is one specific one that Phil could help with. “There is one thing.”

“And?”

“Wilbur’s consequences. He’s not in the right mind, he’s better, with you here, but he’s still...off. Everyone else knows he’s the reason manburg is a crater right now.” 

Phil nods, his face serious. 

“He should probably lay low, until the dust clears.” 

“Sounds good.” Phil says softly, and he squeezes Techno’s hand again. “Anything else?”

Techno shakes his head. 

“No.”

“Then goodnight.” 

“Night.” Techno responds, and he closes his eyes, Phil smiling. He waits until Techno’s breath evens out, quiet in his sleep, then he closes his own eyes, drifting off. 

\---

Wilbur wakes up to Techno hovering over him, like a weird ghost or something. 

“Oh, he’s alive.” Techno says, as Wilbur blinks blearily up at him. 

“Is he? Aw.” He hears Tommy say, Techno snickering as he leans back, going to grab something.

“Fuck you Tommy.” Wilbur says as a good morning, sitting up and yawning, rubbing at his eyes. As soon as he takes his hands away from his face, Techno sits down beside him, a bowl of something in his hands. 

“Eat up, bomb boy.” Techno says, poking the spoon into the corner of Will’s mouth, Wilbur looking dumbfounded as Tommy gives a grin at the nickname. Tommy’s sitting to the side of the cave, feet hanging as he sits on a stone ledge.

“Don’t call me that.” Wilbur responds with a serious tone, but it’s lost as Techno pokes the spoon at his face again, rolling his eyes. 

“Okay, then,  _ William _ .” 

“No, I mean- Would you stop fucking poking the spoon at me- Where’s Phil, PHILLL!” Wilbur calls, hoping for Philza to come and save him from Techno continuously harassing him with a spoon. 

“I am trying to feed you.” Techno says calmly, so Wilbur assumes Phil must be fine, and must’ve decided to leave Wilbur with these two, which, horrible decision, really. 

“I’m not hungry!”

“Oh...I guess I’ll just have to eat this soup…all by myself…” Techno droops, his crown tilting down as he shakes his head sadly, Wilbur only giving him an unimpressed look. 

Tommy breaks out into laughter across from them, Techno’s expression turning into a strained smile, and it’s really not hard for Wilbur to tell that Techno is holding back a laugh. 

“I even made this just for  _ you… _ now I’m SAD.”

“Oh, look what you’ve done Wilbur!” Tommy says, waving a hand towards Techno, who has placed the soup to the side and is now laying on the floor, weeping. “You’re so mean!”

“I just said I wasn’t hungry!”

“Look, he’s crying.”

“Oh my fucking god-” Wilbur drags his hands across his face, sighing loudly as Techno cries loudly, a puddle of tears on the floor. “Fine!”

“Oh, great.” Techno responds, and he’s sitting up in no time, poking at Wilbur’s face, again, with that stupid spoon. “It’s potato soup, try it.”

“Do you have to spoon feed me like a  _ child- _ ”

“I’m not the one covered in bandages-” 

Tommy snickers to himself as they bicker. 

“What are you laughing at,  _ child _ ?!” Wilbur turns on Tommy, Tommy waving his hands frantically. 

“Wait, wait, no-”

“Yeah,  _ infant- _ ” Techno joins him, waving a spoon in Tommy’s direction. 

“No-” Tommy snorts, flipping both of them off. “I’m not a fucking child!” 

“Tiny Tommy-” 

“Hey, alliteration.” 

“NO-!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme comments, I'm a desperate child who needs attention and feedback
> 
> But also, school starting up again tomorrow (I was on break) so updates? Inconsistent! As are all my updates. 
> 
> But thanks a lot for the comments and stuff, nice to see yall
> 
> Also it's midnight on a school night, future me, I know you're reading this, what the fuck man

**Author's Note:**

> You, lucky reader, can raise the chances of me adding another chapter, by leaving a splendid comment. It'll raise my mood, and my ego. 
> 
> (Although seriously thank you for reading I'm so grateful, if you leave a kudos, thank you again, It means so much-)
> 
> But yes! Gimme comments.


End file.
